Luna Blanca: Halloween
by electrico10
Summary: Especial Halloween. Los Luna Blanca llegan a un pueblo en el que Halloween es celebrado como un gran festival, pero hay quienes buscan arruinarlo todo.


Luna Blanca: Halloween

En algun punto boscoso, los Luna Blanca se encuentran en medio de la carretera.

-Bien hecho, primate.-Alexander.-A la próxima, se mas discreto.-

-Deja de molestarme, nerd.-Ricochet.-Ya te dije que fue un accidente.-

-Si nos cayeran una moneda de ¢1 por cada excusa como esa, ya tendriamos $100000000.-

-¿Que se supone que pasó?-Abraham a Lincoln.

-Rico pisó caca de perro. Intentó limpiarse en frente de una tienda, y rompio el ventanal con la pierna, accionando la alarma.-

-¡Los 2 callense!-Alexandra.-¡La ducha portatil está rota, y no me he podido dar una agradable ducha desde que entramos al pueblo anterior por culpa de ustedes 2!-

-¿Y yo que tuve que ver?-Alexander.

-¡Hiciste que nos retrasaramos y nos descubrieran!-

-¿Y que querias que hiciera? ¿Dejar a este chimpance subir con la zapatilla embarrada de caca?-

-¡Solo callense y dejen de discutir, antes de que les rompa la cabeza!-Alenxandra.

-Realmente está enojada.-Abraham.

-Xandra odia estar sucia. Se vuelve gruñona si no se baña.-

-¡Te escuché, Lincoln! ¡Cuñada, ¿hay un pueblo cercano?!-

-Segun este mapa, el pueblo mas cercano se llama Pumpkintown.-Mei mirando un mapa.

-¡¿Pumpkintown?!-Reena.-¡Vayamos! ¡Vayamos! ¡Vayamos! ¡Vayamos!-

-Habia escuchado hablar de ese pueblo.-Johnny.-¿Lo conoces, Reena?-

-¡Siiiii! ¡Mi abuela me llevaba allí cada noche de brujas! ¡Pumpkintown es un pueblo amante de la noche de brujas, asi que cada noche de brujas la celebran con un gran festival! ¡Muchos juegos, concursos, bailes, banquetes! ¡Tienen unas enormes calabazas en los huertos, y una calabaza mas gigantesca que es el principal centro turistico! ¡Es divertido!-

-Casi lo olvido.-Lincoln.-Estamos a 31 de octubre. ¿Y que opinan, chicos? ¿Pasamos la noche de brujas aqui?-

-¡Siiiiiiii!-Reena.

-...Por supuesto.-Candy.

-Suena divertido.-Johnny.

-Quisiera ir a ese festival.-Abraham.

-Lo que sea por una ducha.-Alexandra.

-A mi me da igual.-Mei.

-Mientras el Homo erectus no vuelva a meter la pata...y no solo en caca.-Alexander.

-¿Y si mejor meto mi pie en tu cara?-Ricochet.

-...-Rachel.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no hicimos nada la noche de brujas del año pasado. ¿Como la pasaban ustedes, chicos? Yo solia disfrazarme de vampiro, y Abraham de hombre lobo.-

-Que recuerdos.-Abraham.-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Recuerdas la noche de brujas en la que asustamos a esos bravucones, haciendonos pasar por demonios con esas máscaras que tenia tu abuelo?-

-En realidad fui yo quien los asusto. Tu te desmayaste, cuando viste la máscara de Tirana que tenia mi abuelo guardada.-

-No lo recordaba.-

-Xandra y yo tambien pediamos dulces cuando niños.-Alexander.-Y siempre haciamos competencia por quien recolectaba mas dulces. Xandra siempre hacia trampa. Compraba una bolsa de dulces y luego llenaba su calabaza para ganar ventaja sobre mi.-

-Mira quien habla de trampas.-Alexandra.-El que se cambiaba de mascara y fingia ser un niño diferente, aprovechandose de la vecina del frente, que estaba senil y algo ciega.-

-Susy, Carl, Soda y yo tambien hacíamos competencias de pedir dulces.-Johnny.-Soda siempre ganaba, mientras que a Carl siempre terminaba colgado de los calzoncillos por unos bravucones. Susy una vez propuso vengarse de esos bravucones. Los atraimos a un callejon y los bombardeamos con bombas apestosas. Estuvieron una semana completa oliendo mal...Y nosotros tambien. Quedaba una bomba y exploto en nuestras manos...bueno, yo la hice explotar.-

-...Nunca me he perdido de una...noche de brujas.-Candy.

-Yo nunca he salido a pedir dulces.-Rachel.-Me parece una fiesta ridícula y estupida. Disfrazarse de un monstruo para pedir caramelos y fingir que damos miedo.-

-No sabia que no te gustaba la Noche de Brujas.-Lincoln.

-Yo tampoco salia a pedir dulces.-Ricochet.-En lugar de dulces, yo preferia las travesuras. Me gustaba fastidiar a los mocosos y vecinos con travesuras. Lanzando huevos, pollos crudos, bombas de agua, slime, y otras porquerias que encontraba por la calle. Incluyendo caca de perro.-

-...Ya quiero que sea de noche...para pedir dulces.-Candy.

-Oye, Candy.-Ricochet.-¿No crees que ya estas un poco grande como para salir a pedir dulces?-

-...Cuando se trata de dulces, siempre...estaré allí.-Saca una hoja con la imagen de una paleta de forma de una flor con 7 colores.-...He estado buscando esta paleta...desde los 4 años. Solo se reparte...una sola paleta de flor arcoiris...cada noche, en todo el país.-

-Oigan, miren allí.-Johnny apuntando. Se observa una gran calabaza que superaba el tamaño de las casas del pueblo.

-¡Wooooow!-todos, excepto Reena.

-Esa si que es una gran calabaza.-Alexander.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!-Reena emocionada.

-Miren, aun no son la 1:00 PM y ya esta la gente disfrazada.-Abraham mirando por la ventana.

-¡Les dije que son amantes del Halloween!-Reena sonriendo.

Los Luna Blanca llegan al pueblo. El alcalde, el cual estaba disfrazado de hombre maní, les da la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a Pumpkintown.-el alcalde.-Vaya. ¿Son una banda musical?-

-(¿Que le hace pensar que somos una banda?).-Alexander.-Eh...si. Somos musicos, pero estamos en un descanso.-

-Veo que tambien se disfrazaron.-

-¿Disfrazados?-todos los Luna Blanca. Notan que varias personas las rodean.

-El disfraz de los Luna Blanca les quedó muy bien.-un chico disfrazado de esqueleto.-Se ven muy parecido a los Luna Blanca reales.-

-Eh...si. Nos enteramos que se disfrazan antes de la noche de brujas.-Lincoln.

-Aunque...-una adolescente mirando a Alexander.-Tu no eres igual de hermoso que el gemelo Green.-mostrandole una foto.-No te quedó bien el disfraz del gemelo Green. Te vez algo feo.-

-¡...!-Ricochet riendo con la boca cerrada.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, señor alcalde, pero tenemos prisa.-Lincoln.

-Esta bien. Sigan adelante. Celebraremos un gran festival en la noche por si quieren quedarse aquí.-

-Gracias, señor.-Alexandra. La furgoneta sigue adelante.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Te dijeron feo!-Ricochet. Alexander le lanza un vaso con malteada. Ricochet lo golpea para que no le llegue, pero la mateada se derrama y mancha a Mei y Alexandra.

-Deten la furgoneta.-Mei con cara amenazante. Alexandra tambien estaba con la misma cara y frena la furgoneta. Se escucha una gran paliza desde afuera. Ricochet y Alexander tenian la cara llena de chichones y moretones.

-Los 2 no entraran al refugio, hasta que limpien el desastre que hicieron.-Alexandra.

En la bodega de algun lugar de Pumpkintown, un hombre disfrazado de espantapájaros estaba cerrando unas cajas.

-Disfruten seguir disfrazandose cuanto puedan, pueblerinos imbeciles. Porque este será la ultima noche de brujas que celebrarán. ¡Ujujujujujuju!-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca se encuentran afuera de una cabaña casi a las afuera del pueblo.

-Espero que aun esté la llave.-Renna.

Reena levanta el tapete. Habia una llave. La toma. Luego toma una piedra con una cerradura y la abre con la llave que estaba debajo del tapete. Habia otra llave dentro. Luego saca unas tablas que habian en la entrada, y saca otra caja que abre con la segunda llave. Habia otra llave mas, y la usa para abrir la cabaña.

-Eso si que es ser precavida.-Rachel.

-La abuela siempre me decia que puedo usar esta cabaña cuando yo quisiera, cuando tuviera mas edad.-

Entran a la cabaña. Estaba algo sucia. Limpian la cabaña, dividiendose las labores. A Lincoln casi le cayeron unas cosas de un closet, mientras barre el living. Las atrapa a tiempo. Entre las cosas que habian, estaban una escoba, uns remos, un espantapajaros, un baston, unos palos de golf y varios palos de madera. Rachel estaba sacudiendo unos cuadros.

-Rachel, ¿me ayudas un poco?-

-¡Noooooo!...Es decir, espera un poco. Regreso de inmediato.-se va.

-¿Que hacia la abuela de Reena con estos palos?-

Abraham ayuda a Lincoln a guardar algunas cosas. Rachel regresa y le ayuda a guardar otros palos. Abraham toma el baston y lo desliza.

-Un baston espada. Genial. Y luce como nuevo.-Abraham abanicando la espada.

-Cuidado a donde apuntas con esa espada, Abraham.-Lincoln.-Podria estar suelto.-

-Pero si se ve como nue...-la hoja sale volando y casi le da Alexandra, que alcanza a convertirse en gas.-Lo siento.-

-...Solo...sigan limpiando.-

Ricochet y Alexander estaban lavando la furgoneta. Habian terminado de limpiar. Ricochet mete el pie en la cubeta.

-¡Rayos!-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¡¿Colocaste el balde a propósito?!-

-Lo hiciste tu, idiota.-

-Si, claro. El balde aparecio de la nada en el otro lado.-

Ricochet toma el balde y apunta a Alexander. Lanza el agua. Alexander esquiva, pero el agua le llega directo a una chica de cabello en forma de sombrero de bufón.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Asi que te crees superior a mi?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-En este pueblo, solo hay una bromista. Y esa soy yo.-

-Una bromista, ¿he? Pues de donde vengo, yo soy el rey de las bromas de Halloween.-

-Tu eres de Nueva York.-Alexander.-Y hace mas de un año que te marchaste.-

-Cállate, cabeza de alga. Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo.-

-Asi que el rey de las bromas, ¿he? Entonces disputemonos por quien es el verdadero rey, o reina de las bromas. ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Ricochet, pero llámame Rico.-

-Rico. Mi nombre es Haley. Tu y yo, esta noche nos enfrentaremos a un duelo de bromas. Quien haga la mejor broma, sera el nuevo rey...mejor dicho reina de las bromas.-

-Acepto el reto, bufona.-y se dan la mano.

-Algo me dice que no saldrá nada bueno de esto.-Alexander.

-Xander, ¿que opinas de esto?-Mei. Viste de un traje negro ajustado y escotado.-Es uno de los traje que usaba cuando era Killa Kutter. Pensé que podria usarlo como disfraz y agregar otra cosa. Tu sabes mas de esta fiesta más que yo.-

-(¡Si que se ve muy sexi con ese traje!).-Alexander sonrojado.-Eh...te queda bien...Con una calabaza, podrías simular que eres una mujer decapitada.-

-Te sonrojaste.-

-¡...!-

-Te gusta este traje, ¿no? Entonces lo usare mas seguido.-sonriendo de manera pícara.

Adentro de la cabaña, Candy y Reena estaban terminando de barrer las habitaciones.

-...Hay 2 formas para que te den...mas dulces: Un buen disfraz...que se vea casi real...o un disfraz adorable...Haremos ambos.-

-¿Como lo haremos, Candy?-

-...Tengo una idea.-mirando a Shiro y Kuro, quienes estaban jugando como lobos.

Johnny estaba cocinando. Un sujeto con una larga nariz se asoma por la ventana.

-Que delicioso huele.-

-Gracias...¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-

-Es que me sentí atraido por el olor de tu comida. ¿Piensas participar en el concurso de cocina del festival?-

-¿Concurso de cocina?-

-Creo que tu eres uno de los forasteros recien llegados. Celebramos un concurso de cocina durante el festival, en el que premiamos tanto la creatividad, como tambien el sabor y el ingenio. ¿Te animas a participar?-le entrega unas fotos de diferentes platillos: ensaladas, sopas, platillo principal, y postres, todos con diferentes formar creativas en relación a Halloween.

-Suena divertido. Jamás he intentado hacer cosas como estas.-

-Entonces piensa en el mejor y mas creativo platillo desde ahora, muchacho. Los participantes tienen mucha experiencia en esto.-y se va.

Johnny se queda pensando.

-Debo pensar en una buena receta. Y el arte no es mi fuente. Deberia buscar sugerencias en algun tutorial.-siente que algo se quema.-¡El arroz!-apaga el horno.-Al menos solo se quemó por abajo.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca se disfrazaron (excepto Rachel) de diferentes personajes: Lincoln se disfrazó de vampiro, Ricochet se colocó una máscara de hockey, Alexander se disfrazó de pirata, Alexandra de Morticia, Johnny de Frankestain, Candy de bruja, Mei solo separó su cabeza y se colocó una calabaza en el cuello, Reena se disfrazó de sacerdotisa japonesa y sacó sus orejas y cola de zorro, y Abraham se disfrazó de hombre lobo.

-¿No vas a disfrazarte, Rachel?-Lincoln.

-Ya te dije que me parece ridiculo disfrazarse de monstruo.-

-...Reena y yo iremos a pedir dulces.-

-¿No iran al festival, chicas?-Lincoln.

-...Iremos cuando llenemos nuestras...bolsas.-

-¿Crees que te darán dulces? ¿O que no se burlen de ustedes?-Ricochet.

-...Tenemos un factor adorable.-y junto a Reena, levantan a Shiro y Kuro, quienes estaban disfrazados de ángeles.

-¡Que adorables se ven!-Alexandra abrazando a Shiro y Kuro y rozando sus mejillas con ellos.

-¿Estan seguras de que pueden hacerse cargo de Shiro y Kuro?-Nezumiiro.

-¡Si podemos, señorita Nezumiiro!-Reena sonriendo.

-Para que les sea mas facil, no dejen que Shiro y Kuro se toquen. Recuerden que así es como activan sus dones. Y no olviden que no les gusta estar separados por mucho tiempo o se desesperan.-

-¿No iras con nosotros, Nezumiiro?-Lincoln.

-No. Me quedare a entrenar y a cuidar la cabaña. Que la pasen bien en la fiesta, chicos.-

7 de los 10 Luna Blanca se dirigen a la fiesta, la cual se celebra en el área este del pueblo, la cual habian varias granjas. Ricochet se dirige a un pequeño callejón. Candy y Reena se dirigen a las casas, con Shiro y Kuro en brazos.

Con los 7 Luna Blanca, estos llegaron al gran festival. Habia música, gente disfrazadas, calabazas, murciélagos, telarañas, huesos y calderos decorativos. Tambien habian juegos mecanicos y competencias.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos a nuestro festival anual de Noche de Brujas!-el alcalde.-¡Como saben, cada año celebramos Noche de Brujas con una gran fiesta y una multitud de juegos, canciones, y bailes, durante toda la noche! ¡Les damos la bienvenida a cualquier forastero a su primera vez en este festival! ¡Las competencias comenzarán dentro de poco! ¡Recuerden que las inscripciones para los concursos son por orden de llegada! ¡Asi que los que quieran participar, inscribanse cuanto antes! ¡Y diviertanse, porque solo hay una Noche de Brujas al año!-

-Esto se parece un poco al dia de los muertos en México.-Alexander.

-Yo me adelantare para el concurso de cocina.-Johnny. Se va.-Diviertanse.-

-Los que quieran participar, vengan conmigo.-Lincoln.

-Yo también participaré.-Abraham.

-Yo también.-Rachel.-Pero no me disfrazare de nada.-

-Hace tiempo que no participamos en un concurso.-Alexandra.

-Esta bien.-Alexander.-Yo...-

-Participaré tambien.-Mei.

-¿De verdad vas a participar, Mei?-Alexander.

-Todos nuestros amigos estan compitiendo o haciendo algo. No deberia quedarme atras.-

-Supongo que es verdad.-

Al rato, comienza el primer concurso del festival: hacer lámparas de calabazas. Todos estaban agrupados en 8 personas por meson.

-Esto hay que meterlo bien adentro.-Alexander enterrando el cuchillo.

-Fuiste muy brusco.-un chico con peinado punk al lado de Alexander.

-Es que esta bien duro.-Alexander cortando y sacando la parte superior. Comienza a sacar el relleno.-Que bien se siente al sacarlo.-

-Si que salió mucho.-

Ambos se dan cuenta que 2 chicas estaban mirandolos. Estaban sonrojadas y una estaba sangrando por la nariz.

Lincoln estaba sacando el relleno de su calabaza.

-¿Como vas, Rachel?-se da cuenta que Rachel no esta.-¿Rachel?-

-Estoy aqui.-Rachel abajo de la mesa.

-¿Por que estas abajo de la mesa?-

-Por nada.-

-Las lámparas de calabaza se deben hacer sobre la mesa y no debajo.-un juez disfrazado de espantapájaros.

-¡Si, subiré de inmediato!-

Johnny se presenta al puesto de cocina. Estaba adentro de un restaurante con animales humanoides animatronicos: un oso, un lobo, un conejo, un gato, una comadreja, una pata, y un tejon. Habian 20 personas.

-Hay mucha competencia.-Johnny.

-Nunca te había visto por aqui.-un chico con orejas de ratón.-Debes ser un forastero. Soy Remi.-

-Soy Johnny. Jamas he intentado hacer arte con la comida. Consulté algunos tutoriales y...-

-Cocinar en si, es un arte. No es dificil, amigo. Tienes que visualizar. Usar la imaginación para hacer formas. Solo tienes que imaginar y pensar que parte de lo que quieres hacer, puede ser el alimento que tomes.-

-Que parte de lo que quiero hacer, puede ser cada alimento...-

-¿Listo para patearte el tracero, viejo rancio?-una mujer de unos 65 años hacia un hombre de la misma edad.

-Estoy preparado para ganar, vieja bruja.-el anciano.

-Ahora si ganare este concurso con esta nueva receta.-un hombre rubio y de cabeza alargada.

-He practicado desde el año pasado para ganar esta vez.-una mujer con patas de ave.

-Alardeen todo lo que quieran, Pasqualli ha llegado con la receta ganadora de este año.-un sujeto bigoton de acento italiano.

-¿Todos se comportan así todos los años?-Johnny.

-Casi todos nos conocemos.-Remi.-Todos anhelan ganar el concurso de cocina. Durante 5 años consecutivos, el ganador del concurso de cocina ha sido el señor Tellon Boyan Poneaur.-apunta a un cocinero con una nariz de pez espada y de mirada arrogante.

-Mi comigda volvega a ganag.-

-¿Que te hace pensar en eso, narizon?-la anciana.

-Pogque mi comida no es bagsuga como la de ugstedes.-

-¡Atención, concurrsantes!-una anciana de anteojos y cabello encrespado canoso, vestido amarillo y unas botas negras.-¡El concurrso de cocina empezarra dentro de 5 minutos! ¡Preparren su árrea de cocina y los alimentos que usarrán, porrque una vez que inicie el concurrso, no podran sacarr mas alimentos del refrigeradorr y de la bodega! ¡Comiencen a sacarr ya!-

Luego de unos minutos, ya todos tienen sus ingredientes listos.

-...¡Saque ingrediente sin tener idea de que hacer!-Johnny.-Calmate, Johnny. Recuerda usar tu imaginación. Comenzare a cocinar estas patatas.-

Con Ricochet, este se habia reunido con Haley.

-Ya era hora. Crei que te habias acobardado.-

-Yo no huyo de los desafios, bufona. Comencemos de inmediato con las bromas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

Ricochet y Haley hicieron simultáneamente varias bromas a las personas que rondaban por el pueblo. Jalar una cuerda para hacer que unos adolescentes se tropiecen y se azoten sobre un monton de fango; Hacer que un chico apunto de pedir dulces, caiga en una trampa de lazo y a la vez se embarre la cabeza en un balde con slime; Un timbre aturdidor; Un timbre que activa una trampa de piso; Una lamina de nylon transparente que se le pega a la cara a un tipo gordo; Papeles atrapamoscas que se le pegan a unos niños; Un balde con pegamento sobre una puerta abierta; Un balde vacio. La victima de la broma lo ve, y le atan los cordones de los zapatos derecho e izquierdo; Una caja sorpresa con el escrito de "Revistas Porno", que lanza un pastel al abrirla; Un pack de cervezas con todas las latas agitadas.

-¿Y que es lo que intentaras hacer ahora, fracasado?-

-Observa y veras.-

Ricochet saca una bolsa del basurero. Mira a un objetivo, precisamente a un chico rayando un cartel con pintura en spray, y se la lanza con mucha fuerza, acertandole al chico.

-Supera eso, bufona.-

Haley se va, pero regresa con una carretilla. Arma una resortera gigante en el techo, y dispara un pollo crudo entero hacia un ciclista, derribandolo.

-¿Decias?-

Ricochet y Haley se van, recolectando diferentes cosas, las cuales lanzan a la gente, a casas, o estatuas: una bomba de agua a unos niños, una bolsa con manjar a una casa, huevos podridos hacia una pareja de novios, una bola de lodo hacia unos chicos que beben cerveza, una caja con leche caducada a un hombre con un notebook, otro pollo crudo pero congelado que destroza una estatua.

Con Candy y Reena, estas aprovechan lo adorables que se ven Shiro y Kuro, para que la gente les de mas dulces.

-¡Dulce o truco!-Candy y Reena con Shiro y Kuro en brazos.

-¡Que adorables bebitos!-la anciana que abre la puerta. Les da muchos caramelos.

La misma situación se repite en varias casas, hasta que se topan con una chica disfrazada de muñeca con un pequeño niño disfrazado de soldadito de plomo en su hombro. Reciben muchos dulces.

-...Alguien nos copió la idea.-Candy. Ambas fueron tras ella. La chica se da cuenta.

-¿Candy? ¿Reena?-

-¿Nos conocemos?-Reena.

-...¿Yoya? ¿Telor?...¿Son ustedes?-

-Que sorpresa encontrarlas por aqui.-Yoya.

-Hola, chicas.-Telor.

-¿Se mudaron a Pumpkintown?-Reena.

-No. Telor y yo venimos aqui cada Halloween. Descubrimos este pueblo cuando tenia 14 años.-

-Y esta vez podemos disfrutar de Halloween mas tranquilo, gracias a ustedes, Luna Blanca.-Telor.

-...Es un gusto volver a verlos, pero...nos estan copiando la idea...de conseguir mas dulces.-

-No son las únicas, chicas.-Yoya apuntando a una chica que se convirtió en canguro y carga a su hermano menor, convertido en canguro.

Notan que tambien habian otras parejas: una chica convertida en gallina y su hermana disfrazada de pollito dentro de un huevo; una chica disfrazada de nutria y su hermano de nutria bebé; un chico con cabeza de caballo, cargando a su hermanita disfrazada de jinete; Y una chica disfrazada de pastora con su hermanito disfrazado de oveja. Todos se encuentran y se miran entre si.

-...Tenemos mucha competencia.-

-¿Que hacemos, Candy?-

-...Separemonos y recolectemos dulces...lo mas rápido que podamos.-y todos comienzan a correr a las casas a pedir dulces.

Devuelta con los 7 Luna Blanca, las competencias continuan, pero en todas, Rachel actúa raro:

Carrera en 3 pies: Lincoln y Rachel corrieron en parejas. Llegan a la meta.

-Gana...-Lincoln nota que estaba abrazando al aire.-¿Rachel?-nota que Rachel se habia encogido y estaba abrazada a su pierna.

-Esta prohibido usar dones en las competencias.-el juez disfrazado de espantapajaros.-Descalificados.-

-¡Ganamos!-Alexandra y Abraham juntos.

Lanzarse huevos sin dejar que se rompan: Lincoln y Rachel se lanzan el huevo, pero de pronto, Rachel se distrae por una mujer cargando a un espantapájaros, y se le cae el huevo.

-¡Volvimos a ganar!-Abraham y Alexandra abrazandose.

Derribar los craneos: Rachel estaba por lanzar un craneo, hasta que mira al juez disfrazado de espantapájaros y apunta a Lincoln y se lo lanza. Lincoln alcanza a atraparlo.

-Está prohibido atacar a los demas competidores. Descalificada.-

-¡Gané!-Abraham.

Carrera de relevos, pasandose un hueso: Primero Abraham se lo pasa a Lincoln, este se lo pasa a Rachel, y esta estaba por pasarsela a Alexander, pero al ver que estaba corriendo al lado de un chico disfrazado de espantapájaros, le pasa el hueso a Alexander, pero no de la forma correcta...ni en la parte anatómica de Alexander correcta.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!-Alexander. Y todos se llevan las manos a la boca.

-El hueso se tiene que pasar en la mano.-el juez espantapájaros.-No...por ahí abajo. Descalificada.-

Beber un tarro de "sangre", sin dejar de beber: todos estaban bebiendo bien. Algunos no aguantaron y soltaron el tarro. En caso de Rachel, esta ve nuevamente al juez cerca y le escupe en la cara.

-Esta prohibido escupirle en la cara al juez. Descalificada.-

Mei es la primera en terminar de beber el tarro, ganando la competencia.

-Eso si es tener una garganta profunda.-un competidor con un tallo de cebollin.

Bowling (derribar unos pinos en forma de murcielagos con alas cerradas): Cada competidor le tocaba una jugada. Por cada ronda, se elimina los que derribaron menos pinos. Cuando quedan 8, Rachel es la primera en jugar, pero vuelve a distraerse por un espantapájaros que una mujer carga, lanzando la bola en dirección equivocada, perdiendo y siendo eliminada. Luego de varios tiros, Alexandra es quien gana.

Con Johnny, este ya tenia preparado varias cosas, pero estaba sin saber que hacer.

-El pastel ya está listo. Solo debo dejar que se enfrie. Pero aun no se que debo hacer. Ni siquiera tenía pensado que debia hacer. Debo usar mi imaginación y mi ingenio. ¿Pero que puedo hacer?-

Johnny mira unos restos de cáscaras de patatas. Nota que parecían formar una figura de un oso.

-Visualizar...usar la imaginación...y el ingenio...¡Ya se!-y comienza a tomar varias cosas, cortando y mezclando.

Devuelta con el concurso, el siguiente corresponde a: Toro mecanico. Es el turno de Alexander. Este se prepara para subir.

-He estudiado como funciona esto. La clave está en la distribución del peso.-Se sube al toro mecanico.-Solo tengo que balancear bien el cuerpo y...-el toro mecanico empieza a moverse y Alexander cae rápidamente.

-¿Que decias, hermano?-Alexandra.

-Callate.-

-Creo que es mi turno.-y monta el toro mecanico, aguantando 4 minutos. Durante ese tiempo, Lincoln y Rachel hablan entre si.

-Rachel, ¿que pasa contigo?-Lincoln.

-A mi nada.-

-Has estado actuando muy descuidadamente. ¿Que te sucede?-

-Ya te dije que no me sucede nada, Lincoln.-

-Se cuando alguien me miente. Puedes decirmelo con confianza.-

-...(Suspiro). Le tengo miedo a los espantapájaros.-

-¿En serio?...Ahora que estoy recordando, creo que debi haberme dado cuenta antes. Cuando vimos El Recolector, le quitabas la mirada encima a la pantalla, cuando mostraban al espantapájaros. Y cuando estabamos en la granja de Nick, te devolviste de inmediato, cuando te acercaste al espantapájaros.-

-...-

-Debiste habermelo dicho antes.-

-No quiero que nadie mas se enteren.-

-¿Siempre les has tenido miedo?-

-...Tenia 4 años, cuando salí a mi primera y única noche de brujas, iba a tocar el timbre, y de la nada, un tipo disfrazado de espantapájaros saltó desde los arbustos, y comenzo a perseguirme y a gritarme. Desde entonces, nunca volví a salir a pedir dulces...y le temo a los espantapájaros.-

-Si quieres, nos vamos devuelta a la cabaña y vemos películas.-

-No. Los demas se estan divirtiendo. No quiero arruinar la diversión de todos, solo por mis miedos.-

-Entonces nos vamos solo tu y yo.-

-...De acuerdo, pero primero, dejame ir al baño.-

-Yo tambien iré.-

Lincoln y Rachel ocupan los baños, sin darse cuenta que por fuera, una neblina comienza a cubrir todo el festival.

-¿Y esta neblina?-Alexander.

-Debe ser parte del festival.-Alexandra.

Unos minutos despues, Lincoln y Rachel salen de los baños. Notan que la gente estaba quieta.

-¿Que esta pasando?-

-¿Harán algun espectáculo?-

Todos comienzan a alborotarse, corriendo a todas direcciones, otros estabas como atacandose entre ellos, y otros estaban escondidos.

-¡Arañas!-

-¡Serpientes!-

-¡Ratones!-

-¡Fui a la escuela sin pantalones!-

-¡Me atrase con el pago de la hipoteca!-

-¡Me convertí en un clon de mi padre!-

-¡Subí de peso!-

-¡Mi ex esposa quiere el 90% de mi salario como pensión!-

-¡La chancla voladora!-

-¿Pero que esta pasando aqui?-Rachel.

-Todos entraron en pánico.-Lincoln.-Es parecido a lo que ocurrió en Los Angeles.-

-¿Parecido? ¿Crees que esten drogados?-

-Puede ser. O tal vez...sea el efecto de un don.-

Unas personas asustadas estaban por atacar a Lincoln y a Rachel, pero estos facilmente los derrotan con llave se juijistu, llave de judo, golpe a la nuca, y patada circular.

-Ustedes no estan asustados.-una voz. Era el sujeto de la bodega, disfrazado de espantapájaros. Rachel se coloca detras de Lincoln.

-Por tu tono de voz, diria que tu tienes algo que ver con esto.-Lincoln sacando su baston, que estaba guardado en un cubo miniaturizante.

-¡Ujujujujujujujuju!-

-Confiesalo. ¿Quien eres y en donde quieres recibir tu patada en el culo?-

-Mi nombre no es importante. Solo llamame Espantapájaros. Y si, soy responsable de esto.-se truena los nudillos.-Mi don me permite secretar un polvo que induce a quien lo inhale, a sentir miedo y ver sus grandes temores. Van a pasar una noche de miedo, como estos pueblerinos idiotas.-lanza unas bombas de polvo blanco. Lincoln alcanza a evadirlas con Rachel en brazos. Se colocan unos pañuelos en la boca.

-¿Por que haces esto?-

-¿Por que? Porque odio la noche de brujas. Todos estos pueblerinos zoquetes la celebran como si fuera una fiesta nacional o religiosa. Ahora la convertire en una verdadera noche de miedo. La gente estará sumida al pánico, al punto de que no se volvera a celebrar Halloween nunca mas. ¡Ujujujujujujuju! Y en caso de ustedes, creo que deberían ocuparse de otra cosa.-señala atras de Lincoln y Rachel.

-¡Magmagnus!-Alexandra atacando con gas verde a cualquier dirección.

-¡No perderé a nadie!-Alexander atacando con pintura a varias direcciones.

-¡Kuroryu!-Mei abanicando su espada en varias direcciones.

-¡No soy un inutil!-Abraham volando y cambiando de dirección desesperadamente.

-¡Ujujujujuju! Miedo. Cuando las personas lo sienten, y no son capaces de enfrentarlo y controlarlo, actuan de manera irracional, y terminaran haciendo una estupidez. Yo me alimento de ese miedo. Una vez que la gente inhala mi polvo, no pueden escaparse de sus mayores temores. Puedo saber a que le temen. Y ese miedo me hace mas y mas fuerte. Parece que no tengo necesidad de atacarte a ti, mocosa.-mirando a Rachel.-Asi que le tienes miedo a los espantapájaros. Buena suerte, si es que logran sobrevivir. ¡Ujujujujujujuju!-

-¡Rachel, tenemos que sacar a nuestros amigos de ese estado!-

-¡...!-Rachel con miedo y paralizada, mirando a Espantapájaros.

-Perdoname por esto.-Lincoln le da una palmada fuerte, despabilando a Rachel.

-¡Lo siento, Lincoln!-

-Vamos. Debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos. Luego le patearemos el culo a este tipo.-

Al mismo tiempo que la niebla fue esparcida, Johnny habia terminado de cocinar.

-Listo. Y justo a unos minutos de que termine.-Johnny. Sus platos son: ensalada de zanahorias, lechuga, repollo morado, aceitunas, maní, y tomate (habia hecho una imagen en forma de un mucielago y una calabaza sobre un semidesierto en una noche con luna llena); un filete en puré de papas bañado en salsa con algunas verduras (le dio forma de una cara de bruja); y un pastel con el dibujo de una bruja.-El dibujo no salio bien, pero ya estoy listo.-

Nota que quedaban solo 5 personas. Todos (excepto Remi) dejan sus platillos en la barra, y cuando estan por salir, las puertas se cierran de golpe.

-¡¿Que paso?!-

-La puerta se cerro.-

-Pero aun falta para la hora de terminó.-

Notan que los animales animatronicos comienzan a moverse. Se dirigen a Remi.

-¿Que les pasa a los animales animatronicos?-

-¡Remi! ¡Alejate de ellos!-Johnny.

-¡Todavía no puedo! ¡Aun tengo que terminar!-

El oso iba a atacar a Remi, pero Johnny se interpone y se endurece. Nota que llegan los demas animales. Johnny los empuja para apartarlos de Remi.

-Son demasiados. Remi, tienes que terminar luego.-

-Aguanta un poco mas.-

-Te ayudaré.-una chica que se convierte en diatrima. Patea al lobo.

-Yo también.-Un chico que estira las piernas.

Los 3 comienzan a combatir a los animatronicos. Johnny destruye con un hammer first la cabeza del lobo, la diatrima destruye a la pata con un picotazo, el de piernas estirables destruye al tejon y a la comadreja, Johnny destruye a un gato con un abrazo de otro, la diatrima pisa la cabeza del conejo, y Johnny decapita al oso de un puñetazo.

-No fue tan dificil.-Johnny.-Ahora hay que derribar esa puerta.-

Y al mismo tiempo, Ricochet y Haley seguian lanzando cosas. Ricochet estaba buscando un objetivo, hasta que distingue que un niño esta siendo raptado por un sujeto.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí?-

Ricochet corre y salta. Llega cuando estaban apunto de llevarse al niño en un auto, y le lanza al secuestrador una sandía.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-un sujeto saliendo del auto. Le llega una bomba de lodo lanzado por Haley. Ricochet aprovecha y le da un puñetazo que lo manda a volar.

-¿Estas bien, mocoso?-

-¡Ayudeme, señor! ¡Estan secuestrando niños!-

-¿Que?-

-¿Esta todo bien?-Haley llegando.

-¿Tienes algo que sea de algun niño secuestrado?-

-Este pañuelo.-le muestra el pañuelo.

-Ven conmigo.-

Con Candy, esta estaba mirando los dulces recolectados. Dejó a Kuro con una paleta, pero no la prueba, y sin que Candy se diera cuenta, Kuro se va convertido en lobito. Candy encuentra la paleta de la flor arcoiris.

-...¡No puede ser!...¡La encontré!...¡Despues de tantos años...por fin la encontré!-

-¡Candy!-Ricochet junto a Haley y el niño.

-...¿Que sucede?-

-Tenemos problemas. Estan secuestrando niños y...¿Donde estan Reena, Shiro y Kuro?-

-...Reena se llevo a Shiro y nos dividimos...para recolectar dulces y...¿Kuro? ¿Kuro?...¡¿Kuro?!-

-¿Donde está Kuro?-

-...Estaba hace unos segundo aqui...Le di una paleta.-

-¿Como puedes ser tan descuidada?-

-...¡Discutiria, pero hay que buscarlo!-

Se escucha un disparo. Todos van a averiguar el lugar. Estaban unos sujetos de negro en el piso atados con hilos y estaba Yoya con el brazo herido.

-...¿Yoya?-

-¿Estas bien, chica yoyo?-Ricochet.

-Esos tipos trataron de quitarme a mi hermano. Y uno me disparó. Pero pude con ellos.-

-Y yo los atrape a todos.-Telor.

-Hay que verte ese disparo.-Ricochet.

-Yo se algo de primeros auxilios.-Haley.-Mi madre es enfermera.-y atiende a Yoya.

Suena el celular de Candy. Era Reena.

-...Reena.-

-Shiro esta desesperada. Hay que reunirla con Kuro.-

-...Sobre eso...desaparecio.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-...Necesito tu olfato...Buscame.-corta la llamada.

Ricochet toma a uno de los hombres de negro.

-Canta todo, o te hare cantar a golpes.-

El hombre de negro saca una pistola y le iba a disparar, pero la pistola aturde al sujeto.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Mi don.-Haley.-Puedo convertir lo que mire, en un objeto de broma. Solo debo pensar bien en la broma que quiero que sea el objeto, y se convertira en una broma durante 30 segundos.-

-¿Y?-Ricochet al hombre de negro.

-Yo solo cumplo ordenes. No se adonde los llevan. Solo los capturamos y los llevamos a algun lugar donde los recogen.-

-¡Llegue!-Reena. Shiro se ve muy inquieta.

-¿Que le pasa a la niña?-Haley.

-Quiere buscar a su hermano.-Reena.

-...Yo usaré a Shiro para buscar a Kuro...Ustedes busquen a los niños.-Candy cargando a Shiro. Ricochet le entrega el pañuelo a Reena y esta lo huele.

Devuelta con los 6 Luna Blanca, Lincoln trata de calmar a Mei y a Abraham, pero termina enfrentandose a ellos.

-¡No te me acerques, Kuroryu!-Mei. Ataca con sus espadas. Lincoln bloquea los cortes con su bastón.

-¡No soy un inutil!-Abraham ataca con shurikens. Lincoln crea un campo de luz solida para bloquearlas.

Mei y Abraham atacan a Lincoln con su Yu Jian y Katana respectivamente al mismo tiempo. Lincoln las bloquea con su bastón y ataca a Mei, pero esta se fragmenta y ataca a Lincoln por la espalda. Lincoln alcanza a bloquear, pero recibe otro corte por la espalda con una pequeña cuchilla de un zapato de Mei, aunque solo le hace un pequeño corte. Abraham ataca con plumas explosivas. Lincoln se protege con campo de luz solida. Apenas lo quita, Abraham lanza nuevamente shurikens y knife. Una de ella le hace un corte en el brazo.

Rachel esquiva los ataques de pintura y gas de los Alex. Ataca con unas canicas que se agrandan, pero los Alex las evaden, convirtiendose en pintura y gas verde.

-Lincoln, tengo problemas.-

-No eres la unica.-Lincoln bloqueando las espadas de Mei y Abraham.-Ni hablar. Tendre que usar la fuerza. ¡Segunda Mancha!-se convierte en segunda mancha.

Rapidamente Lincoln derriba las espadas de Mei y Abraham. Rápidamente ataca a ambos con espadas de luz. Ambos esquivan los ataques. Lincoln genera un fuerte destello y logra encestarle un coscorron a ambos.

-¿Que...que pasó?-Mei.

-Siento como si me hubiera despertado tras una pesadilla.-Abraham.

-Ahora los Alex.-Lincoln se lanza con mucha velocidad hacia los Alex, atacando primero a Alexander y luego a Alexandra con un puño con mancha negra.

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Me dolió ese golpe.-

-Lo siento, chicos. Tenia que hacerlo.-

-¿Por que estan todos alborotados?-Alexander mirando a las personas. Algunas atacan a los Luna Blanca, pero se defienden y las derrotan.

-Por ese sujeto.-Lincoln apunta a Espantapájaros.-6 contra 1, cara de paja. Deten esto, o sabras lo que es realmente el miedo.-

-Recien me doy cuenta. Ustedes son los Luna Blanca reales. No importa. El miedo de los pueblerinos me hace cada vez mas fuerte.-saca un tridente de un monton de paja, a la vez que escurre de sus manos un liquido.-Y a la vez, me otorga habilidades que solo puedo usar cuando me hago mas fuerte.-Y los liquidos toman forma de monstruos, una mujer parecida a Doña Florinda, unas chanclas voladoras, Magmagnus, Kuroryu, y una casa viviente.-Este liquido toma la forma de lo que mas temen las personas. Y mientras mas temor haya, mas fuertes son los clones.-

Devuelta con Ricochet y Reena, ambos acompañados por Yoya, Telor, Haley y el niño salvado, siguen a Reena.

-Es por aquí.-Reena apuntando una calle.

Todos siguen a Reena. Llegan hasta un edificio. Se topan con Candy.

-El olor del niño y de Kuro apunta a este lugar.-

-...Shiro esta muy inquieta.-

En el edificio, un grupo de hombres de negro estaban hablando.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que era buena idea venir a este pueblo. Ni un policia nos detuvo.-un sujeto de cabello corto color vino.

-Fue mas facil que robarle un dulce a un bebe.-un sujeto de aspecto corpulento.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, muchachos.-una mujer de negro con tacos, cabello corto y lentes. Se sienta cruzando de piernas.-Ganaremos mucho dinero con la mercancia de hoy.-

En el primer piso, estaban varios niños atados y unos hombres de negro jugando cartas, otros viendo television, y otros bebiendo unos tragos.

-¡Oigan!-un sujeto con Kuro en brazos.-¡Este niño no se queda quieto por nada! ¡Le di caramelos y los escupio! ¡Le di leche y me la escupio! ¡Le di un sedante y no le hizo nada!-

-¿Tienes problemas por un bebe de 2 años?-

Tocan el timbre. Un sujeto abre la puerta. Estaba el niño que Ricochet salvo, con Shiro en brazos.

-Señor, estoy perdido con mi hermanita. ¿Puede ayudarme?-

-Claro. Pasa.-

El niño entra a la casa. Derrepente es atrapado por los otros sujetos. Uno toma a Shiro, pero esta se safa.

-¡Atrapen a la niña!-

Los sujetos tratan de tomarla, pero ninguno lo logra, hasta que se topa con Kuro. El sujeto que sostenia a Kuro la atrapa y los junta.

-Parece que ahora si se tranquilizó.-el sujeto viendo a Shiro y Kuro frotarse las mejillas.-¿Por que se tranquilizaron al juntar...?-recibe una embestida de Shiro y Kuro.

-¡¿Pero que son esos bebes?!-

Shiro y Kuro rápidamente comienzan a embestir a los hombres de negro. Ricochet, Candy, Reena, Yoya, Telor, y Haley entran rápidamente.

-¡¿Que esta pasando abajo?!-unos hombres de negro bajando.

-Ahora si comenzó la fiesta.-Ricochet.

Ricochet ataca a puñetazos, mandando a volar a varios hombres de negro. Candy lanza puas de caramelo a unos hombres de negro, los atrapa con cadenas, y los azota contra el muro. Reena se convierte en su forma 6 colas, y ataca a pelotazos directo a la cabeza a unos hombres de negro, y a otros los ataca a patadas salto y fuego azul. Telor hace tropezar a otros hombres de negro con hilos. Estos se levantan, pero son rápidamente pateados en la cabeza por Yoya. Los ultimos hombres de negro apuntan a Haley.

-¡Quietos! O la chica bufona se muere.-

-No me importa.-Ricochet.-Disparale.-

-¿Creen que no soy capaz? Observen.-el hombre de negro dispara, pero les explota unos polvo pica pica a todos.-¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!-y rápidamente Yoya los atrapa con sus dedos yoyos y los hace golpearse en las cabezas.

-Y esos fueron los ultimos.-Ricochet.

-¿Ustedes son...los Luna Blanca reales?-Haley.

-...¿Quién es ella, Rico? Olvidamos...preguntar por ella.-

-Una bromista. Desatemos a niños y vayamonos de aqui.-

-Que ruidosos.-la mujer bajando junto al tipo de cabello color vino y el otro corpulento.-Lastimaron a mis hombres.-

-Y llegaron los peces gordos.-Ricochet.

-Yo la conozco.-Yoya.-Es Madame Mella.-

-¿Y quien es ella?-

-Es una tratante de niños. Muy buscada.-

-Me han costado la mercancia de hoy. No me importa quienes sean, si son Luna Blanca o no. Quien se mete con mis negocios, perdera la cabeza.-

-Yoya, Haley. Saquen a los niños de aqui. Candy y Reena nos enfrentaremos a estos tipos.-

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti?-Haley.-No me conocen solo por hacer bromas en este pueblo. Tambien por darle su merecido a idiotas como estos.-

-Liberen al Saltamontes.-Mella. El hombre fortachon abre una puerta, de la que sale un sujeto que se convierte en Saltamonte y actuaba de manera desquiciada.-Está algo desquiciado, asi que lo mantenemos encerrado.-

Ricochet se enfrenta al secuas fortachon a golpes, Haley con el secuaz de cabello color vino, Reena con Saltamontes, y Candy con Mella. Yoya y Telor sacan a los niños, pero se topan con otros 4 tipos afuera.

-¡¿Que esta pasando adentro?!-uno de los sujetos apunta con una pistola, pero Yoya le lanzó un cuchillo, quitandosela.

2 sujetos tratan de pisar a Telor, pero este los amarra con hilos de energia y les hace chocar las cabezas, dejandolos nockeados. Los otro 2 tratan de atrapar a uno de los niños, pero Yoya les amarra los brazos con yoyo y se impulsa, pateandoles la cara, dejandolos nockeados.

Ricochet esquiva, moviendose lateralmente, los golpes del secuaz grandulon.

-Muy lento. "¡One Punch!".-Golpea al secuaz y lo deja plasmado sobre un muro, derrotandolo.

Reena esquiva los ataques de Saltamontes, que ataca con pisoton salto y patadas, con volteretas verticales. Saltamontes toma impulso y se lanza de un salto hacia Reena, pero esta lo esquiva y le lanza fuegos azules. Saltamontes corre desesperadamente y Reena aprovecha para darle una patada salto giro directo a la cabeza, derrotandolo.

Mella ataca con unos cables que salen de sus manos. Candy las ata con sus cadenas. Ambas se lanzan y chocan patadas. Mantienen las piernas y metiendo presion. Se atacan a patadas y chocando las piernas varias veces.

-...Lo siento, pero ya quiero...probar mi mayor botin.-

-¿Que dices?-

Candy entra en modo hiperactiva y ataca a Mella con varias patadas a lo Liu Kang y arremata con patada voltereta y azote en el piso con cadenas, derrotandola.

Haley hace resbalar varias veces al secuas pelivino. Este saca unas alas hecha de una materia color vino y atrapa a Haley, sacandola del edificio. Vuela muy alto.

-¡Sueltame!-

-Concedido.-

El sujeto pelivino hace caer a Haley, pero es atrapada por Ricochet, que salta y la atrapa a tiempo. Sostiene a Haley en sus brazos.

-¿No habias dicho que tambien le pateabas el tracero a estos tipos?-

-Cállate y bajame.-

-Bueno.-y la deja caer al piso.-Tu me dijiste.-

El pelivino se mantiene volando, pero es atacado por Nezumiiro con un solo golpe y lo manda al piso, derrotandolo. Todos se reunen afuera. Shiro y Kuro saltan sobre Nezumiiro. Esta los abraza y los carga.

-¡Señorita Nezumiiro!-Reena.

-...¿Sabias que estabamos en problemas?-

-Intuición de madre.-Nezumiiro.-Senti que algo pasó con mis hijos. No quise llamarlos, porque intentarían mentirme para tranquilizarme. Espero una buena explicación de ustedes, Candy y Reena.-

-...Fue mi culpa.-Candy.-Mi idea...puso a los gemelos en peligro...y me descuide. Prometo no...volver a usarlos para pedir dulces.-

-Aun asi parece que se divirtieron.-Nezumiiro.-Pero les advertí que no los separaran. 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, y 100 sentadillas.-

-¡¿Que?!-Candy y Reena.

-¡Ahora!-Nezumiiro. Candy y Reena comienzan a hacer ejercicio.

Devuelta con los 6 Luna Blanca, estos estaban combatiendo contra las creaturas creadas por Espantapajaros. A su vez, este último tambien participa en la pelea. Primero contra Lincoln, que chocaban sus armas, luego con Mei, y despues con Abraham. Las creaturas de líquido eran derrotadas, pero luego se regeneraban. Estaban rodeando a Luna Blanca.

-Estas cosas no se acaban nunca.-Lincoln pateando a un lobo y a una araña.

-Les adverti que mis poderes aumentan de acuerdo al miedo.-

Rachel escoge y pisotea a las creaturas, pero ve a un espantapájaros y su punteria falla, encogiendo sin querer a Alexander y a un dardo que Abraham le habia lanzado hacia espantapájaros.

-¡Rachel!-Alexander, evadiendo a los monstruos. Le llega el dardo justo cuando se habia solidificado. Mei lo toma con una mano.

-¿Estas bien?-Mei. Corta las chanclas voladoras.

-Se me paralizó el cuerpo.-

-¡Lo siento!-Rachel retrocediendo. Espantapájaros la sigue y la alcanza.

-No debi lanzarlo por debajo.-Abraham.-Queria darle en los tobillos.-Y corta a la Doña Florinda.-

-El espantapájaros es mi creatura favorita. ¿Sabes por que? Porque es como una persona que a pesar que todos la ven, todos lo ignoran y siempre está solo. Asi es como me he sentido yo cada 31 de Octubre.-

-¿Le temes a los espantapájaros?-Abraham. Lucha junto a Lincoln contra los clones de Magmagnus y Kuroryu. Logran decapitarlos, pero regeneran las cabezas.

-Eso explica su comportamiento durante todo el festival.-Alexandra atacando con puño de gas a la casa viviente.-

-Parece que no tengo que preocuparme mucho por ti, niña.-Espantapájaros. Se va, pero deja al espantapájaros de liquido cerca de Rachel. Esta ultima estaba paralizada de miedo.

Mei estaba tratando de luchar con una sola mano, pero se le hace difícil.

-Xander. No puedo luchar asi. Nesecito ambas manos.-

-(¿Ambas manos? ¿Me colocará...ahi? Calmate, Alex. Tu hermana, tu novia y tus amigos estan luchando. Este no es el momento para...Pero por otro lado, no todos tienen esta oportunidad).-y Alexander es guardado en un bolsillo para cartuchos de bala.

-Es para guardar balas, pero yo nunca he usado pistola.-vuelve a cortar las chanclas, y corta a una maestra anciana con una F en la blusa.

-(Que decepción).-

-Lincoln.-Abraham.-Debemos hacer algo.-lanza shurikens a unos murciélagos.-Ya se me estan acabando las shurikens.-

-Mas derrotamos a estas creaturas, mas fuertes parecen volverse.-Alexandra.-Y mi gas solo tiene efecto en seres vivos.-y ataca con puños de gas comprimidos a unas cucarachas.

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de despabilar a estas personas.-Mei. Corta a unas ranas.

-Seria mas facil si estas cosas fueran mas pequeñas y dejaran de estorbarnos.-Abraham.-Parecieran que crecen cada vez que los derrotamos.-corta a una anaconda.

-Despabilar...Pequeños...¡Lo tengo!-Lincoln.-Pero necesito a Rachel. Sigan luchando, yo despabilare a Rachel.-Se acerca a Rachel, pero Espantapájaros se interpone.

-Sea lo que este planeando, no te lo permitiré.-

-¡Quitate, cara de paja! ¡Segunda Mancha!-se transforma y comienza a pelear contra Espantapájaros.

Lincoln y Espantapájaros tienen un combate igualado, intercambiando patadas y chocando sus armas. Lincoln ataca girando su baston de manera horizontal, mientras Espantapájaros gira su tridente de manera vertical, pareciendo un engranaje.

-¡Rachel, reacciona!-

Ambos mantienen sus armas y ejercen presión. Se alejan y vuelven a chocar sus armas. Lincoln ataca con bolas de luz. Espantapájaros se defiende con su tridente. Lincoln ataca con un resplandor, pero Espantapájaros vuelve a esquivar.

-¡Rachel, despabila! ¡Nuestros amigos no pueden seguir peleando!-Lincoln. Se ve que Abraham, Alexandra y Mei estaban cansandose.

Rachel seguia con miedo, hasta que escucha una voz.

-¡Levantate, Rachel! ¡Yo no te entrene para que te dominara el miedo!-una ilusión. Era un hombre de piel roja con una gran uniceja.

-¿Maestro Thro?-

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Vas a permitir que tus amigos mueran?!-

-¡Pero yo...!-

-Todos sentimos miedo. Lo que importa, es que no debes permitir que te domine. Levantate y enfrenta a ese espantapájaros. Tu ya te has enfrentado con otros villanos, policias, heroes, robots, y hasta con tu propia hermana mayor. No dejes que un simple muñeco de paja te domine. No olvides quien eres tu.-

-...Es cierto. Yo no soy así...No soy asi...¡Yo no soy una miedosa!-se da una palmada en la frente muy fuerte.

-¿Rachel? ¿Estas bien?-

Rachel mira al espantapájaros de liquido. Lo mira con una mirada de odio.

-Alejate de mi...muñeco de paja.-encoge al espantapájaros y lo pisa.-Estoy mejor, Lincoln. Vamos. Hagamoslo.-

-Creo que pensaste lo mismo que yo.-

Lincoln y Rachel juntan las manos y juntan sus cuerpos, fusionandose.

-¡¿Pero que hicieron?! ¡¿Por que hay uno solo?! ¡¿Donde estan los otros 2?!-

-Lincoln y Rachel se han fusionado. Ahora somos...¡Linchel!-y lanza rápidamente rayos encogedores, encogiendo a todas las creaturas de líquido.-Y ahora sigues tu...¡Segunda Mancha!-

Rápidamente Linchel y Espantapájaros vuelven a intercambiar golpes, patadas y chocar sus armas, pero ahora a Espantapájaros le comenzaba a costar leer los movimientos de Linchel.

-¡¿Por que ahora se siente mas dificil?!-y nota que Abraham, Mei y Alexandra estan haciendo reaccionar a las personas.

-Creo que ya no tienes mas fuente de poder...cara de paja.-Linchel.-¡"Lightspeed Stomp"!-salta sobre Espantapajaros. Su pierna derecha se ilumina con luz, se agranda y pisotea rápidamente a Espantapájaros, derrotandolo. Lincoln y Rachel regresan a la normalidad.

-¡Ganamos!-Lincoln y Rachel chocando sus manos y se dan un beso.

Al rato, ya todos habian vuelto a la normalidad. Espantapájaros había sido atado. Estaban tambien la policia.

-Normalmente deberiamos arrestar a cualquier villano, pero el alcalde consideró darles unos dias de ventaja.-Un policía.-Aunque es contra la ley, nosotros estamos de acuerdo, pero no le digan a nadie. Gracias, Luna Blanca.-

-No somos héroes. Solo se interpuso en nuestro camino.-Lincoln sonriendo y rascandose la cabeza, mirando a Espantapájaros. El alcalde le quitan la máscara.

-¡Stan!-el alcalde.-¡¿Como pudiste hacer esto?!-

-¡Porque odio la fiesta de Halloween, papá!-

-¡¿Papa?!-todos.

-¿Pero por que, hijo?-

-¡¿Que no sabes que día es cada 31 de Octubre?!-

-Noche de Brujas.-

-¡No! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡En todos mis cumpleaños, siempre he estado solo! ¡Nadie se acuerda, nadie me regala nada, ni siquiera nadie me ha dicho "feliz cumpleaños, Stan"!-

-Auh...lo lamento, Stan. Es mi culpa. Debi pensar primero en mi familia, antes que en la fiesta. Pero prometo compensar todos tus cumpleaños perdidos. Son...¿11?-

-¡Tengo 18 años!-

-Lo siento.-

-Aun asi, tiene que pagar por sus delitos.-el policia.-Y la ley en Pumpkintown es clara. Servicio comunitario por 1 semana.-y se llevan a Espantapájaros.

-¿De que me perdí, chicos?-Johnny llegando.

-Muchas cosas, amigo.-Abraham.

-¿Donde estabas, Johnny?-Alexandra.

-Atrapado en ese restaurante con animales animatronicos.-

-Encontramos el problema.-un chico con anteojos.-Alguien puso el interruptor del restaurante de "bueno" a "malo".-

-Ya veremos eso despues.-El alcalde.-Por mientras, veamos al ganador del concurso de cocina.-

Al rato el concurso de cocina termina.

-¡Y el ganador es...Tellon Boyan Poneaur!-y todos le aplauden. Este hace una reverencia, pero Alexander nota algo en su gorro por la luz.

-Mei.-Alexander diciendole algo al oido. Mei separa sus mano y levanta el gorro con una mano, revelando una botella, la cual toma con la otra mano.

-¿Que es eso?-El alcalde, tomando la botella. La destapa y la huele.-(sniff sniff) ¿Sabrosero?-

-¿Que es eso?-Mei a Johnny.

-Sabrosero. Un condimento que mejora el sabor de cualquier comida.-

-Muchos cheff lo consideran una deshonra usar ese condimento, y casi todos la prohiben en sus cocinas.-Alexander.

-¡Hizo trampa!-un cocinero.

-¡Atrapenlo!-

-¡Espeguen pog favog! ¡Todo es un malentendigdo!-Poneaur huyendo de los cocineros.

-Como el primer lugar fue descalificado, el primer premio es para...¡Remi!-

-¡Gané!-Remi recibiendo el trofeo.

-Siento que no ganaras, Johnny.-Alexandra.

-No importa. Me diverti mucho haciendo figuras.-se acerca a Remi.-Felicidades, Remi.-

-Gracias, Johnny. Tu no estuviste mal. Espero que volvamos a competir juntos el proximo año.-

-Si es que podemos, volveremos el próximo año.-

Al rato comenzó la fiesta bailable. Todos estaban disfrutando bailar.

-Siento haberme comportado como una gallina miedosa, Lincoln.-Rachel.

-No te preocupes, Rachel.-Lincoln.-Recuerda como me puse cuando vimos El Recolector por primera vez.-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parecias un bebé asustado!-

-¡Boooooo!-Ricochet con una mascara de espantapájaros.

-Ya lo supere, Rico.-

-¡Rayos!-y se va.

Rachel mira un espantapájaros puesto en el campo de calabazas. Se acerca y le saca la ropa, disfrazandose se espantapájaros.

-Deberia intentarlo al menos una vez. Aunque sea la ultima vez que lo haga. A pesar de todo, aun soy una niña. ¿Aun hay tiempo para pedir dulces?-

-...-Lincoln mirando un reloj.-30 minutos.-

-Aprovechemos cada segundo. Vamos.-y Rachel y Lincoln se van.

-¿Como estuvo la recolección de dulces?-Abraham bailando con Reena.

-¡Pasaron muchas cosas, pero todo se soluciono!-Reena.-¡¿Y como estuvo el festival?!-

-Fue divertido, aunque solo logre ganar 2 competencias.-

-¡Les dije que es divertido!-

Mei se lleva a Alexander hasta un granero.

-¿Que sucede, Mei?-

-Disfrute mucho competir con ustedes.-

-Yo también. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que te conoci, hasta ahora, te has acercado mucho a todos nosotros.-

-Somos amigos...y novios. Siento por algunas cosas que te ocurrieron como...-sonrojada.-El hueso.-

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor.-

-Ya que no ganaste ninguna competencia, dejame darte tu premio de consolidación.-

-¿Premio de con...?-Alexander ve que Mei saca un sobre cuadrado con un gran circulo.-¡Oh...!-

-Madito suertudo.-Ricochet mirando con binoculares.

-Nuestro duelo aun no se ha terminado.-Haley llegando.

-No me importa. Ya habra un próximo año.-

-¿Volverás?-

-Tal vez. Depende de lo que ocurra en el futuro.-

-Te estaré esperando, Rico.-

-...¿Quieres bailar?-

-...Esta bien.-y Haley y Ricochet se ponen a bailar.

Johnny baila junto a Alexandra, mientras Remi baila con la chica diatrima.

Candy saca su paleta de la flor arcoiris, pero una niña disfrazada de bruja se le acerca.

-¡Una paleta de flor arcoiris!-

Candy mira a la niña. Mira la paleta. Sonrie, y se la deja en su caldero.

-...Disfrutala.-

-¡Gracias, señorita!-y se va feliz.

-...Ya habrá un proximo año.-se levanta y se pone a bailar con el chico de las patadas largas.

En la estación de policías, estaba Espantapájaros sentado con una mano apoyando su cabeza, mientras que en la celda de al lado, Madame Mella estaba bailando junto a algunos de sus secuaces.

-¡Ya dejen dormir!-Espantapájaros.

Al día siguiente los Luna Blanca estaban desayunando. Estaban todos reunidos, excepto Alexander y Mei.

-No fue tan malo, después de todo.-Rachel sosteniendo una calabaza.-Y pensar que me perdí de esto todos estos años por mi trauma.-

-Podemos volver a pedir dulces el próximo año.-Lincoln.

-Ya tendriamos 13 y seriamos adolescentes.-

-Nos ponemos unas máscaras y fingimos ser niños.-

-Espero que les guste.-Johnny sirviendo unos huevos con tocino en formas de animales.

-Sabe delicioso, Johnny.-Alexandra probando el desayuno.

-Y mira esto.-le sirve un café con una espuma en forma de caballo.

-Te quedó hermoso, Johnny.-

Shiro y Kuro llegan sosteniendo unas paletas remolino. Se la entregan a Candy.

-...¿Para mi?-y los lobitos asienten.-...Gracias. Disculpenme por separarlos.-les acaricia las cabeza.

-¿Y donde estan Alexander y Mei?-Abraham.-No los volvi a ver desde anoche.-

-Aun deben estar juntos en la granja.-Ricochet.-Parece que ellos tuvieron una buena noche.-

En la granja, Alexander y Mei salen del granero. Estaban con el cabello alborotado y la ropa algo mal arreglada. Estaban caminando muy abrazados. Notan que tambien unas parejas salen de otros lugares, desde un baño portatil, un gallinero, debajo de un bebedero dado vuelta, y debajo de un puente.

Devuelta con los 8 Luna Blanca, estos aun estaban desayunando.

-¡Volvamos el próximo año!-Reena.

-Si. ¿Por que no?-Lincoln.-Nos divertimos mucho. Aun cuando atacaron ese tipo de espantapájaros y esos secuestradores de niños.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Rachel.-A veces me pregunto quien era aquel sujeto de espantapájaros que me asustó a los 4 años. Porque quisiera romperle la cara.-

-Debio ser solo un bromista cualquiera.-Ricochet.

-Puede ser. Aunque ningun otro niño mas habia hablado sobre un espantapájaros.-

Flash back (hace 8 años):

Se ve a una Rachel de 4 años, huyendo y lorrando de un espantapájaros. Este se detiene, se esconde, y se saca el disfraz. Era un hombre mayor con bigotes, con su nombre en una placa: Hobbies.

-Con ese susto, creo que no volvera a salir por el resto de la noche, señorita River. Es peligroso salir de noche, para una niña de 4 años.-

Fin flash back.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca ya salen del pueblo. A la salida, se nota a Stan (Espantapájaros), recogiendo basura de la carretera.

-¡Adios, Pumpkintown!-Reena.-¡Hasta el proximo año!-

-Oye, Rico.-Johnny.-La chica con la que bailaste. Vino cuando estabas en el baño antes de irnos. Te envío este paquete.-Le muestra una caja y la abre.

-¡Johnny! ¡Espera! ¡Eso es...!-Ricochet.

Johnny abre la caja. Solo habia un sobre. Ricochet lo abre. Habia una tarjera adentro, la cual dice: "Para que no me olvides. Mira mas a fondo".

-Parece que hay otra cosa mas al fondo.-Johnny retirando la tapa de un fondo falso, y una enorme bomba de pintura explota, dejando a todos manchados de pintura azul.

Fin.


End file.
